Adicciones
by a-lunatica
Summary: Todo ha cambiado; los roces desesperados en caricias lentas y placenteras, la lujuria en pasión, la pasión en deseo, el deseo en necesidad, la necesidad en cariño. Y el cariño… ¿en qué? Esto no es sólo sexo. Lo sabes y lo sé. Drarry. Regalo para Y0misma.


**Título:** ¿Qué harás, Potter?

**Beta: **Caribelleih

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Resumen: **Todo ha cambiado; los roces desesperados en caricias lentas y placenteras, la lujuria en pasión, la pasión en deseo, el deseo en necesidad, la necesidad en cariño. Y el cariño… ¿en qué? Esto no es sólo sexo. Lo sabes y lo sé.

**Notas:** Fic escrito para Y0misma que está de cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! Debo reconocer que tengo tendencias sicópatas, sí, fui yo quien te mandó aquel mail misterioso XD la idea era escribirte algo con cari, pero estamos tan imnersas en el fic gigantesto que no lo logramos XDD. Es un Harry/Draco medio angst medio dulce. Más dulce que angst. Es que el amor es más fuerte ^ ^

* * *

**Adicciones**

¿Sientes cómo mis manos rozan tu piel?

Mis manos, suaves y cálidas, te recorren sanando cada herida; visible o invisible.

Sanando tu cuerpo y tu alma.

Mi aliento intenta acariciarte y borrar cada huella que ella pudo dejar en ti.

Mis labios no lo soportan y restan la distancia que los separa del placer que les otorga besar tu piel… deliciosa, apetecible y que contrasta con la mía, tanto, que me hace estremecer.

Somos una mezcla contradictoria, desde las pieles hasta las decisiones.

Sé que no quieres pensar, y mis propios labios, autómatas, se encargan de que yo tampoco desee hacerlo.

Estás aquí y mi lengua sólo quiere lamer, reencontrar y marcar. Aclarar que sobre todo, sobre sus besos y sobre tus deseos, eres mío.

No puedes negarlo.

¿Sabes cómo duele este sentimiento?

Puedo palparlo, desearía que fuera efímero, que fuese frágil y disolvente. Pero es fuerte e inexplicablemente profundo.

Siento tu cuerpo arraigado en mí. Tus manos como parte de mi piel y tus silencios como suaves respuestas a mi muda petición.

Me necesitas. Aunque lo niegues, lo sé. Y lo sabes.

¿Y yo? Yo lo quiero. De forma tangible y real.

Tu vida es el sueño que siempre tuviste y tu realidad es sólo una falsa imitación de tus deseos.

La valentía es algo que has perdido con el transcurso del tiempo.

Y tu amor por ella es sólo una excusa para evitar la soledad.

Admítelo. Estar aquí, bajo mis dedos, bajo mi cuerpo, es toda la evidencia que necesitas para saberlo.

Eres una burda copia de lo que esperabas, y temes cambiar, porque así sientes que eres el orgullo de tus padres. Tener una familia, continuar el apellido, todo lo que se espera de ti.

Crees que se los debes, que es el sacrificio que debes hacer porque ellos entregaron su vida por ti.

Por eso te resignas. Y cuando no me tienes, cuando el vacío comienza a carcomerte, piensas en que la familia perfecta es todo a lo que debes aspirar. Todo lo que mereces.

Y que la felicidad es un agregado a lo que estás condenado a renunciar.

La vida sigue inmutable, la Tierra sigue girando, los días pasando y tú sigues apareciendo.

Al principio fue sólo un encuentro. El alcohol actuando por nosotros, dejando al descubierto una pasión insospechada. Fue para liberar tensiones, te dije, y eso era.

Una vez. Un error.

Violencia, deseo, lujuria; roces, manos, mordiscos. Un orgasmo fantástico y sonrisas satisfechas.

Pero mentimos. La segunda vez no fue un error, fue algo inevitable, fue la continuación de un rito.

Quisimos creer que sólo era la necesidad de liberar nuestras verdaderas inclinaciones, para soportar así, otro año de mentiras. Tú con tu familia, yo con la mía.

Una vez al año no fue suficiente. En aquel bar y luego de la segunda copa, comenzó el juego. Mi perdición y tu dependencia.

Eres como una droga, dijiste. Yo sólo sonreí y seguí excitándote.

Caricias, besos, gemidos; necesidad, deseo, admiración. Un orgasmo abrasador y sonrisas melancólicas.

Aquella felicidad era algo prohibido.

Vernos cada mes ya no bastaba, aquel departamento muggle lo prueba. Sin nuestra realidad hubiese bastado un "¿en tu casa o en la mía?" pero en nuestras casas teníamos nuestras verdaderas vidas.

Tú aún la mantienes, yo me harté de mentir.

Una vez al mes se convirtió en algo semanal, en "este viernes" y luego en un "¿mañana?".

Todo cambia ¿sabes?

Los besos violentos y exigentes en intensos pero suaves.

Los roces desesperados en caricias lentas y placenteras, preocupadas.

La lujuria en pasión, la pasión en deseo, el deseo en necesidad, la necesidad en cariño. Y el cariño… ¿en qué?

No es costumbre, no te atrevas a decirlo. Costumbre es lo que sientes por tu esposa.

Niegas que sea algo más, algo como amor; recuerdo que lo dijimos: "es sólo sexo".

¿Recuerdas tú? En algún momento lo olvidamos.

Los hombres no se aman, sólo follan.

Pensamos lo mismo sobre los besos, y el sabor de tu boca es algo adictivo, algo inolvidable. También sobre quedarnos juntos a dormir y despertar abrazados.

Al principio era simple, sin mentiras, sin compromisos ni complicaciones.

No dormir, no besar, no marcar, no hablar, no sentir, no preguntar.

Entonces, ¿qué haces aún entre mis sábanas?

¿Qué hago hablándote?

Me besas, te beso. Me marcas, te marco. Duermes y yo te abrazo.

Esto ya no es sólo sexo, lo sabes; hace años que dejó de serlo.

¿Seguirás mintiéndote?

¿Qué harás, Potter?

¿Dejar de mentir? ¿Resignarte al futuro gris que te espera?

¿Qué haré yo? Yo me cansé de esperar. Me cansé de compartir.

Me levanto, me visto, suspiro y te observo.

Aún duermes. Tu pelo negro resalta sobre las blancas sábanas. Me he acostumbrado a esas contradicciones, pero ya es tiempo de decidir.

Hay café negro en la cocina, ropa tuya en el armario, el jabón que te gusta en la ducha.

Y un traslador sobre la mesa.

¿Qué harás, Potter?

El tiempo es sólo tiempo; pasa y se acaba.

* * *

Mi mente no para de dar vueltas a la misma idea, Ginny, los niños, la familia, mis sueños, mi vida.

Bueno, todo lo que he tenido y ha terminado en un error. Sí, porque sé que la felicidad es efímera y que mi piel no tiembla al pensar en Ginny, que nunca lo ha lo hecho y que nunca lo hará.

Lo sé perfectamente, pero las elecciones ya habían sido tomadas y la rabia y la culpa que bullían por mi cuerpo y mi mente necesitaban alguna forma de escapar. Vivir así, en el estado de alerta, de culpabilidad y de incertidumbre en el que vivo, no podía traerme nada bueno. Era obvio, lo sabías.

Aunque… tú, el hombre que está detrás de aquella puerta, eres jodidamente bueno. En todos los aspectos, todos que los que me interesan, al menos.

Mi cabeza parece querer explotar, y si bien sé que tenemos que hablar, que tenemos que solucionar lo que sea que hay entre nosotros, no puedo —o bien, no quiero— pensar en nada más que en nuestros alientos chocando y nuestros cuerpos reaccionando en una placentera búsqueda de poder.

Cruzo el umbral, adaptando mis ojos a la nueva oscuridad; el ambiente de aquel lugar siempre me transporta más allá de mi propia mente. Esas cuatro paredes encierran más secretos, orgasmos y buenos momentos de los que puedo recordar en mi propia casa.

Joder, la lucha interna vuelve a llenarme. A intimidarme y a hacer que mi decisión tambalee, otra vez.

Siento tus pasos y me giro, instintivamente, para encontrar el origen del ruido; tú.

Me miras inmóvil, a menos de un metro. Tu pelo rubio enmarcando tu cara y dándote un aire de severidad y aristocracia inconfundibles.

Me siento patético. Débil frente a tu figura. Y mis dudas, más sobre mi mismo que sobre lo que me rodea, vuelven a hacer mella en mi determinación.

¿Qué hago ahí?

¿Qué demonios ves en mí?

Pero cuando siento tus brazos fuertes rodeándome, nada más importa.

Siempre sucede lo mismo, tienes ese efecto en mi… enajenarme de mi propia vida. Recordarme que lo que vivo es una mentira. Sacarme de donde sea que estuviese —metafóricamente hablando— y llevarme hasta una vida tan placentera como imaginaria.

Quiero decidir. Quiero decirte que quiero aquella vida. Que las mentiras son algo que ha transformado mi vida en un infierno que no sabía podía existir.

Pero no puedo. Me siento débil, como llevado por la marea, sin tener el control de mi propia vida, y eso me desespera.

Busco tus labios y los beso, ansioso e intenso, necesitando perderme, ser devorado y devorar.

Abres la boca, respondiendo el beso, y mi razonamiento comienza a fallar, dando paso a mis instintos, a los primarios… los que siempre salen a flote cuando se trata de ti, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Me despierto y la cama está vacía. La casa está vacía. Y yo sólo puedo pensar en qué debo hacer para solucionar el caos que he provocado.

En aquellos días en los que tenemos permitido disfrutarnos tranquilamente, y logramos —a través de mentiras gastadas— pasar la noche juntos, siempre despierto más ligero, como si tu compañía fuera un bálsamo para la tensión que rodea mi vida.

Y lo es, realmente. Por eso, y porque ya no puedo, no voy a dejarte. Porque aunque lo intentara… sé que el tiempo pasará más denso, más lento, más insoportable. Sé que es cursi y que no deseas que lo sea. Sé que te burlarás de mis motivos y sabes que no me importará.

A lo largo de los años he perdido la costumbre de intentarlo, la costumbre de ruborizarme, he perdido tanto de mí que ya no me reconozco.

Me miro al espejo de la habitación que compartimos, no, compartíamos, y no veo nada de lo que me hacía reconocible.

Si algunos meses atrás me hubiese analizado como lo estoy haciendo ahora, hubiese notado que no quedaba nada de mí. Pero ahora, ahora he vuelto. Ahora me veo, ahora soy.

Y lo sabes. Porque junto a ti soy mejor persona. Junto a ti debo esforzarme para no perder, para no perderme.

¿Tendrán sentidos mis palabras? Probablemente no. Y es que aún estoy de pie mirando la cafetera llena del café negro que me encanta y del cual me has vuelto adicto. Y la miro incapaz de acercarme y beber de aquel líquido que ahora necesito, tanto como te necesito a ti.

Y es que hacerlo me recuerda que ya no estás, y sí, puedes reírte, el Gryffindor cursi ha vuelto. Es tu culpa.

Pero lo hago, lo hago porque es algo que no puedo controlar. No puedo controlar mi adicción a ser feliz.

No. Puedo. Hacerlo. No puedo.

Por más problemas que conlleve aquello. Será difícil. Será traumático y feo, completamente feo.

Se enojarán. Dejarán de hablarnos. Nos darán la espalda. Pero nosotros nos miraremos a los ojos y lo demás dejará de importar, ¿cierto? Si niegas aquello puedo retroceder el paso que acabo de dar. Ni tú ni yo queremos eso.

Demonios. Estoy perdido.

* * *

Si te dejaras vencer por la cobardía, todo sería más fácil.

Si volvieras a ser el Gryffindor impulsivo, todo sería mejor.

¿Qué harás Potter?

Escucho ruidos en la habitación de al lado y lentamente dejo sobre la mesa la taza de té que bebía mientras pensaba que es lo único que tengo claro en mi vida, aunque ni siquiera lo reconoceré en mi mente.

Sólo hay una persona que puede estar allí, lo sé, pero aún así entrar a la habitación es un reto. No sé en qué momento comencé a temer perderte. Lo reconozco, y lo peor de todo es que no me siento más débil.

¿Debería sentirme más débil? Al menos logré que decidieras. Porque el juego se acabó cuando tomaste el traslador entre tus manos. Ya no más mentiras, ya no más compartir tu vida. Soy egoísta y posesivo, sabías que el juego no duraría para siempre.

Entro y me miras disculpándote. Hay algo extraño en ti. Algo nuevo, algo que te ha pertenecido desde siempre y que habías olvidado en el camino mientras buscabas sin sentido un sueño que no te haría feliz.

Eres tú.

Y tal como eres es que aprendí a quererte. No lo diré en voz alta, sólo con pensarlo me da asco… pensar que puedo ser tan pasteloso como una Hufflepuff de primero… Por Merlín que debería castigarte por ello.

Pasan algunos segundos donde nos analizamos. El mismo pelo negro desordenado y caótico contrastando con el mío rubio y pulcramente peinado, hasta en los detalles soy superior a ti. Suspiro, sonriendo satisfecho, y te acercas un paso más.

Tus ojos verdes brillan de forma imposible y pienso en lo poderosa que es la mezcla de mis irises grises y las tuyas verdes. Alzo una ceja, insinuando. Sonrío seductor, proponiendo. Suspiras resignado y te acercas.

No hemos dicho palabra y probablemente no lo hagamos. No necesitamos de palabras cursis para saber qué demonios queremos.

Comenzamos el ritual que instauramos hace algunos años, bueno, luego de la brutalidad de los primeros encuentros.

Nuestros cuerpos están separados por centímetros y levanto una mano para acariciar tu mejilla, hace días que no te has afeitado. Niego con la cabeza. Realmente no puedo dejarte solo, te convertirías en un vago.

Sonríes porque has adivinado lo que pienso. Y aquello no hace más que acelerar nuestros movimientos.

Me besas y siento la desesperación en tus labios. Incluso puedo sentir el pedazo de tu alma que has sanado. El Gryffindor impulsivo, impetuoso e irresponsable ha vuelto.

Yo sólo te empujo con fuerza como toda respuesta. Y me contestas desvistiéndote, ofreciendo cada centímetro de tu piel expuesta. Eres una tentación y no me importa irme al infierno por caer en ella, después de todo, los magos no creemos en los pecados…

* * *

He llegado y al verte me pregunto por qué no decidí hacer esto antes.

Nos hemos acostado muchas veces. Sexo. Sexo. Sexo.

Pero esta vez es diferente, por más cliché que suene, esta vez es completamente real. No nos escondemos ni nos sentiremos culpables. Esta vez somos libres.

¿Sientes cómo mis manos rozan tu piel?

Mis manos, suaves y cálidas, recorren tu cuerpo pálido y fuerte.

Estamos desnudos, sobre la cama, mirándonos y deseando ir más y más rápido.

Antes de hoy, cuando me tocabas, era para limpiar de mi cualquier presencia que te disgustara, ahora es para marcarme. Disfruto cada mordida como si fuera la última.

Mi aliento intenta acariciarte y lo logra. Te estremeces y arqueas la espalda. Es increíble lo sensible que es tu piel.

Mis labios no lo soportan y restan la distancia que los separa del placer que le otorga besar tu piel… deliciosa, apetecible y que contrasta con la mía, tanto, que me hace estremecer.

Somos una mezcla contradictoria, pero lo que tenemos en común es más profundo que el color de nuestros cuerpos.

Ya no es necesario pensar, sólo necesitamos dejarnos llevar. Y mis labios autómatas se encargan de ello.

Estás aquí y mi lengua sólo quiere lamer, reencontrar y marcar. Aclarar que eres mío.

Te sujeto firme de las caderas y comienzo a recorrerte. Mi lengua traza caminos conocidos, pero no por ello menos deliciosos.

Beso tu cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente para luego descender hasta la clavícula, me entretengo recorriéndola mientras siento cómo arqueas la espalda y cierras los ojos. Te deseo.

Mi peso te aplasta y siento tu erección endurecerse más y más bajo mi cuerpo.

Desciendo hasta un pezón y succiono con fuerza, arrancando un gemido ronco de tu garganta. Estar arriba significa derretirse cuando logras que el otro reaccione.

Continúo por el costado, lamiendo el sabor de tu piel, marcando un camino por cada costilla que debo superar hasta llegar a mi destino. Utilizo mis dientes para raspar el hueso de la cadera y siento cómo te estremeces. Incluso en mi mente puedo ver tu rostro, seguramente te muerdes el labio inferior y aprietas las ojos con fuerza. Pero pronto te rendirás y los gemidos ahogarán la habitación. Segundos después, me uniré.

Hundo la nariz en tus vellos rubios y aspiro tu aroma, siento tus manos firmes sujetando mis hombros y me hace bien notar que aún puedo provocarte.

Miro ansioso tu miembro brillante de preseminal y me pregunto una vez más cómo es que pude vivir sin esto.

Abro la boca y, sin contemplaciones, te devoro. Entero. Eres mío.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los tuyos. Intensos y dilatados por el deseo.

Tus manos comienzan a acariciar mi cabello con gentileza y tus gemidos son todo lo que necesito para seguir. Los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos son armoniosos, comprenden un vaivén adictivo que adoptamos como nuestro.

Jalas suavemente mi cabello y entiendo lo que quieres decir. Las palabras son innecesarias, los gemidos, los toques y las miradas son nuestro lenguaje.

Te dejo libre tan sólo un momento. Pero sabes que te pertenezco. Tuyo.

Comienzo a prepararte sin perder ni un sólo gesto de tu rostro, sigo atento a cada sonrisa, cada expresión de éxtasis y de dolor. Y te beso, anhelando fundirme en ti. Y lo haré.

Nuestros labios chocan, nuestras lenguas se acarician y nuestras salivas se mezclan. Gemimos dentro del beso porque todo lo que sucede en este momento nos está superando.

Me acomodo entre tus piernas y mis manos desean controlar tus caderas, desean guiarlas para que así no hagas más que disfrutar.

Te penetro con un gemido gutural que arranca un pedazo de mi interior de lo fuerte y profundo que es estar contigo. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y te miro con un toque de desesperación en los ojos. Comprendo que este momento es lo que he estado esperando para sentirme completo. Estar en tu interior, es —esta vez— todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Y no hablo del sexo. Hablo de la vida.

Me muevo, embisto cadenciosamente y presiono con tal fuerza tus caderas que dejaré marcas. Marcarte es algo delicioso. Escucho como nuestros cuerpos chocan, escucho las pieles rozándose, la fricción entre la cama y tu cuerpo…

La presión alrededor de mi miembro es insoportable. Llevo mi mano derecha hasta tu polla y acompaño a la tuya en los movimientos rápidos necesarios para que llegues al clímax.

Vuelvo a mirarte y somos un enredo de miembros, besos y fluidos que desean más y más.

Intento besarte, pero los movimientos se vuelven erráticos e inestables. Embisto dos veces más perdiéndome en tu interior y algo dentro de mí explota. Es felicidad. Realmente siento lágrimas quemar mis ojos, deben ser por la intensidad de todo lo que estoy viviendo.

Tus ojos están cerrados y siento un líquido caliente en mi mano, perdido en mi orgasmo no noté el tuyo. Pero voy a recompensarte.

Te beso suavemente con las últimas gotas de fuerza que me quedan y comienzo a lamer tu semen sobre mi mano. Abres los ojos asombrado del grado de intimidad al que hemos llegado.

—Esto nunca fue sólo sexo.

—Nunca pensé que fuera sólo eso.

Me salgo de tu interior y caigo pesadamente a tu lado. Respiramos con rapidez, estamos agotados.

Te giras a mi lado y yo descanso mi cabeza sobre tu pecho. Cierro los ojos al sentir tu mano acariciando mi cicatriz.

Duérmete, sé que piensas.

Sólo si haces lo mismo, te respondo en mis pensamientos.

Antes de caer rendido frente al sueño, lo último coherente que pienso es que necesito café. Café negro, ese al cual me has vuelto adicto. Recuerdo que en la antigua casa había café esperando por mí. Luego siento tu pecho moviéndose al compás de tu respiración y me duermo.

Hay adicciones mucho mejores. Y siempre estaré en el lugar donde estés.

FIN

* * *

A las que leer "Drarry, físicamente hablando", quiero disculparme por la enorme demora, es que he estado metida en retos, haciendo regalos, un fic largote con otra persona y la comunidad... ¡pero prometo que lo terminaré!.

Luni


End file.
